The Fallen
by IchigoHatake
Summary: Yellow used to be a shy girl. Used to. After being kidnapped and broken by Lance, she's become his obedient and skillful slave. It's Lance's goal to rule Kanto, then the world, but first, he must obliterate the champion, Red. Sending Yellow to assassinate him, after confronting Red, Yellow's good side pokes out again. But can she regain herself or will she kill Red? Specialshipping
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My Life Ends Here

I remember that day so clearly. The day that everything fell apart. Just when I thought that life was good, things took a turn for the worst. My name is Yellow. Currently, I'm filed as a missing person, but I know I won't be found and saved. Well, let me start from the beginning.

It was a beautiful, warm day in June. I was at the Pokémon Trainers School. I'd chosen to go there so I could learn all about Pokémon before setting off on my journey. I'd studied for years there along side my Pikachu, Chuchu, and it was finally graduation.

I remember how excited I had been. I'd asked my best friend, Blue to come over to my house and make me as cute as possible for graduation. She had tied my golden locks in two braids and put a white flower in my hair. I'd made sure to wash my uniform, knowing it would be the last day I'd ever wear it. It was a sailor uniform. It had a black top with a white bow and a black miniskirt. I wore black socks going up to my knees and black dress shoes. Blue kept telling me how adorable I was.

Blue and I walked to school together and then we met up with her boyfriend, Green. He gave Blue a bouquet as I "Aaaaaw!"ed in the background. I remember how Blue teased me, saying, "Looking so cute, you could get any guy you want."

We all had the time of our lives that day. We ate as much food as we could possibly handle, joked around with each other, and showed off our fancy diplomas. We all had a quick Pokémon battle together too. Green had ended up winning.

Soon enough, it was time for us to part ways, and we said our heart-felt good-byes. It was time to start off on our own paths now. I found myself alone, but I wasn't ready to go home just yet. Maybe if I would've just walked home as usual, I could've avoided what happened next.

I walked down an old stone path near the school that was falling apart and reached a huge, lively oak tree. It's leaves were a gorgeous. I smiled sadly as I looked at the engraving in the tree: _Yellow+Blue+Green= Best Friends Forever. Never Forget The Day We First Met._

Green have carved that for us. Here, at this oak tree, the three of us had met up on the first day, each of us having followed the stone path, curious as to where it led. Once we'd all found each other, we'd started talking and became the best of friends.

I wiped off my skirt a bit as I sat down and leaned against the old tree. Chuchu curled up beside me, yawning. Listening to the sound of the Pokémon thrashing throughout the woods, Kricketune playing their songs and Butterfree flapping their wings, I found myself drifting asleep. Big mistake.

"Wake up!" A rough voice called in my ear. I awoke with a jolt and I found my hands bound, a rope leading into his hand. What was going on?!

I finally blinked the sleep from my eyes to find a man hovering over me, a knife in his hands. The man had long, spiky orange hair and he smirked at me. I blushed and cried out when I saw my skirt was lifted slightly. Oh no, was this guy going to molest me?! Kidnap me?!

He held the knife to my throat and hissed angrily. "Scream one more time and it'll be the last sound you make."

I closed my mouth immediately, terrified. I tried to hold them back, but tears pricked at my eyes and soon started to overflow. He showed no mercy even as he saw me cry. He kicked my side and ordered me to get up again.

I obeyed, pulling my skirt back down and rising to my feet. He pulled hard are the rope that attached to my hands, burning as it rubbed against my skin. He began walking forward.

"Follow me and don't make any noise."

I didn't want to die, so what else was I supposed to do but obey him? I cried and cried, tears blurring my vision as I walked, but I never slowed down and I was careful not to make much noise. It felt like we'd been walking endlessly and my feet were starting to ache. I also had scratched everywhere from the bramble and twigs littered around the forest. Finally, I was lead to a white van, the ones you'd see in movies that pedophiles would be driving.

He opened the doors and shoved me inside, slamming the doors shut. I heard the sound of something locking and I knew I was trapped in here. That's when I became really terrified. What was this man going to do to me? Rape me? Kill me? Hold me for ransom? If it was the last option, he was out of luck, because I didn't have any parents, so I don't know who'd possibly pay to get me back.

I grunted as the car took off, wheels turned quickly as he drove like a mad man, me slamming into the walls off the van over and over again. After a while, I'd managed to sit up straight and pull free of my ropes, but what did that matter if I couldn't leave the van?

"Let me out!" I screamed in desperation, my claustrophobia finally kicking in. "What do you want with me?!" I broke down into sobs. I was also afraid of being alone, and with no one to talk to, it felt like I was alone. "Answer me!"

"Chu," I heard something squeak. It was then that I realized that Chuchu was still with me. I thought she'd been left behind. Nope, the electric mouse was in a small cage, but the man had taken her with us.

I felt a bit less alone, but the horror still kept building up inside. We had been driving for at least two hours now, and my imagination was running wild. I pictured the most awful things, the worst-case scenarios. I saw myself as a bloody heap on the side of the road, I saw me tied up in a bag then thrown in the river, and I imagined the s word, something that would scar me forever. Please Arceus, have mercy!

After a while, the tears stopped, but I'd fallen into a sort of depression. I was shaking at Chuchu was calling out to me sadly. My heart stopped with the van. Where ever he was taking me, we were here.

I heard the key turn as he began to open the van and I mustered all the courage inside of me. Grabbing Chuchu's cage, I sprung out as the doors opened, hitting my kidnapper and trying desperately to run. I never stood a chance.

I screamed in sheer agony as I felt his blade enter my arm, tears started forming again and I was so afraid that I became paralyzed, dropping Chuchu's cage and hearing the Pokemon's sad cries. I panicked, seeing blood everywhere. Would he kill me now that I'd tried to escape?

"That was a warning," he grunted, grabbing a handful of my hair and jerking it. I hissed in pain. He tied new ropes around me, even tighter now and he kicked me until I stood again. He snatched up Chuchu's cage and he forced me to walk with him again. "Next time you do that, the injury will be more severe. I don't show any mercy, not even to little, weeping girls. Just listen to me, honey, and you'll live. I honestly don't want you to die. I'd appreciate your cooperation."

My chest tightened and my arm seared with pain as if I were on fire. The smell of blood made me dizzy and I knew I was still bleeding. _Badly._

"The faster you move along, the faster we can tend to your wound," he promised me. But I wondered if I should really believe him. Even if the pain in my arm ceased, there was still pain elsewhere. I felt like everything was shattering. I didn't think anyone was going to find me, honestly. Call me a weakling, but I was already starting to abandon hope.

I started shaking even more as an old, abandoned warehouse came into sight. Then things really felt hopeless.

"Chuuu," Chuchu squeaked in terror.

"Welcome to your new home, darling," the man whispered in my ear with a chuckle. "You'll be happy here if you just do what I ask, okay? From now on, you're _mine._"

I didn't speak. I couldn't anymore. It felt like there was a huge lump in my throat that I couldn't swallow. I also didn't want to speak for fear of crying. I didn't want to cry in front of this monster anymore. This sadistic freak seemed to get pleasure out of it.

He tugged on my ropes and I continued on, staring at the ground. The earth here was cried and dried out, looking like it could use some rain. Would my tears suffice? Despite my wishes, I cried again. I heard him chuckle. Dang it. Couldn't I be stronger? He was winning this fight.

We paused for a moment as he took out a key and opened the doors of the warehouse. I saw nothing inside except a single chair, a spotlight shined upon it. I knew that's where I'd be sitting.

"Take a seat," he ordered, verifying my thoughts.

I sat down obediently, staring down at my feet again. At this point, I felt numb. A bit devoid of emotion. I had finally gotten all the teas out of my system. He cut off my ropes, pulling out something better to tie me down with. Cable ties bound my hands and feet to the chair. I couldn't move at all and I frowned, feeling uncomfortable since the ties were cutting into my skin.

"Look at me," the man instructed, but I did not do so. I didn't want to look at him. I wanted to disappear. I imagined still lying under the oak tree, waking up, and walking home embarrassed that I'd fallen asleep. Why couldn't things have happened like that.

"If you don't listen, I will not only punish you, but you little friend as well."

Making sure I understood that he wasn't lying, he threw down Chuchu's cage, my poor baby hissing in pan, unable to fight back.

"Don't hurt her!" I screamed, infuriated that he'd injure her while she's so defenseless. I knew none of her moves could work in that cage. "Leave Chuchu alone..."

I looked up at him, trying to give him my most serious look. If I wasn't bound, I wouldn't hesitate to slap him. It wasn't like me to even desire to hurt others, but no one messed with my Pokémon and got away with it.

He chuckled, picking up Chuchu's cage and hanging it on a hook. "Don't you look cute when you're angry. It's a shame that you had to go and cry tough. Now your eyes are all puffy."

Seeing that I wasn't amused with him, he sighed and picked something up off a wooden shelf. It was a blue box with a white plus sign on it.

"You should worry more about yourself," he said, opening the box and pulling out some bandages. He walked over to me and wrapped them around my bleeding arm, making sure it was nice and tight so the bleeding would stop. "You asked me earlier what I wanted with you, correct?"

I glared at him. He frowned. "Now, now. Having an attitude will get you nowhere with me, In fact, it'll lead you into a world of pain. You will answer me when I speak to you, is that clear?!"

I could tell he was serious. "...Yes."

"Good," he said. "Now, allow me to explain why you're here. First off, my name is Lance, but you may only refer to me as "sir" or "master." This warehouse here is the base of my organization. My organization's goal is to take control of Kanto, then, steadily advance until the world is ours. I obviously lead the organization along with the Elite Four."

My eyes widened. I knew the name Lance. He himself was a member of the Elite four. How the heck had he convinced the others to join in his evil scheme? This guy meant business. "What I want you for is to join my organization, become one of my ace assassins. I know that you have powerful skills when it comes to Pokémon. I want you and your little rat in the cage over there to become feared members of my arsenal. Will you join me?"

"Seeing as how you've kidnapped me, I suppose I don't have a choice."

"Let me introduce you to the other Elite four, they'll become your mentors."

Three people emerged from the shadows, each smirking menacingly.

A buff man spoke first. "I'm Bruno. I'll be teaching you fighting skills with both your Pokémon and yourself."

A woman with big breasts adjusted her glasses. "Lorelei. I'll teach you how to wield different weapons."

An old lady then spoke. "The name is Agatha and I'll instruct you on camouflage."

Lance then spoke up again. "I'll teach you various other skills. I promise, we will break you. I'll mold you into a whole new person. From now on, _Yellow_, you'll be called Amarillo del bosque. Don't resist us."

So that was how I lived my life. The four of them molded me to be what they wanted and broke my spirit. Chuchu and I weren't the same anymore. After countless punishments an beatings by Lance, I accepted that I was his and gave my obedience. I became the assassin he so wished for. With my new name, came new clothes as well. I tied my hair in a ponytail and wore a long, black shirt and an orange dress over it. I never went by Yellow again. I really became Amarillo del bosque. And now, we've reached the present.

As I sat in my small, grey room, well, more like a cell, I heard a knock on my door. Not waiting for a reply, Lorelei rudely barged in, glaring at me. Why did she always glare? With a tinge of jealousy in her voice, she stated, "Lance has requested for you."

That's why she glared at me. Jealousy. I knew the woman was desperately in love with Lance. Why did she get jealous of _me_ though? Lance was my captor, nothing more.

Not the same, sweet girl anymore, I glared back at her and said, "Rude as ever. Do you ever knock? What if I were to barge in on you?"

She hissed at me, unamused. "Get your ass moving."

"I know my place," I assured her. "Lance doesn't like to be kept waiting."

That ticked her off for some reason. "You're just Lance's little toy. Don't think you're anything more!"

"I don't think I'm anything _more_," I snorted at her. "But you sure do."

I left her in her rage, picking up Chuchu and walked down a long hallway to Lance's chambers. Knowing I'd be scolded if I were to barge in like Lorelei, I knocked.

"Enter," Lance called.

I pushed open the doors and walked up to Lance's throne. I kneeled down. "What did you need...Master?" I hated that he made me call him that, but I was unable to disobey him anymore. He'd erased my hopes of escaping. My hands were bandaged from all the awful training he put me through.

He smiled that sadistic smile. "I have a mission for you."

"Yes?"

"Kill the Pokémon champion, Red."


	2. Chapter 2

(Warning, it's possible that this story might become M for Lance's advances on Yellow. If I don't rate it M yet and you find a certain part would rank it as M, inform me so I can set the appropriate rating. Thank you. P.S. I will prewarn you of any sexual scenes, so you can skip over it if you so wish)

Chapter Two: Don't Fail Me

"Kill the Pokemon champion, Red."

I stared in silence for a while. Finally, I took a breath and spoke, hoping he wouldn't find my question to be disrespectful. If I was ever rude to him, let's just say it hurt like hell. That's why my heart had hardened up so much.

I set down Chuchu and spoke up. "And how do you expect me to accomplish such an impossible task? Since Red is the champion, he's obviously highly trained in the art of Pokémon battle and I'm pretty sure he's been taught self defense in case someone were to try and attack him. He'd probably have high-tech security too. I'm just some girl you kidnapped and trained for a couple years. I can't manage something like this. Why don't you send someone strong like Bruno? Maybe Agatha too to help sneak you in."

Lance looked very displeased. Not angry, no, if he were angry that would be better. When Lance got this particular look on his face, it implied I'd be beaten more than if he were angry. I tried not to cower away as he stared at me. Whenever I flinched or showed fear, more pain would come. This man had mercilessly abused me all these years to make me into the assassin he wanted. Now, this assassin was saying she couldn't accomplish the mission she'd been trained for. Please don't hurt me.

"Why do you think I had Bruno, Agatha, Lorelei, and myself teach you? For this _exact _ reason!" He lost the displeased look. Now he was angry, glaring at me. Was it odd that I felt calmer now? Not that you could ever begin to understand what I've gone through.

Lance continued his rant. "I was hoping by the time you reached this age, you'd be fully prepared for this mission! We taught you how to battle with Pokémon, hand-to-hand combat, how to use weapons, how to hide, how to infiltrate, and various other skills! What you're saying to me now, that "this is impossible," implies that I have not given you the necessary materials to complete this task. And I _have_. So if you refuse this mission, your life will end here!"

I nodded at him, my expression blank. On the inside though, I'd crumpled up and died. I knew better than to cry in front of him. Then he'd, debatably, act worse than when he was violent. He'd get...sexual I suppose you could say. Doing various things to me in order to make me "feel better." And it only made me cry more. But until I stopped, he'd continue to do it. After learning that lesson, I'd ceased crying. I haven't cried in over two years. Not one time.

Lance smiled, happy that he'd gotten what he wanted. "So then, you accept?"

'I don't see that I have any choice' I thought to myself, but answered, "Yes, Master. Forgive me for my earlier behavior. What are the details of my mission?"

Lance smirked and gestured for me to come over to him. I obediently walked over to him and he stood, taking hold of one of my hands and pulling me along with him. He led me to a door, opening it up to reveal a small room with various tools inside. I breathed slowly, trying to prevent myself from vomiting.

I saw many different weapons. Scalpels, knives, daggers, guns, saws, you name it. Most were smeared with blood, clearing not having been cleaned in a long time. I also saw various pairs of handcuffs. Some were chipped and all of them were really bloody in the areas where the wrists would be. I flashed back, remembering how I'd been locked in those cuffs before.

_Flashback_

_ I screamed and cried, although I knew no one here would help me. They all worked for Lance after all. Maybe Lorelei would've stopped this if it wasn't Lance's order for them to stay back. She wouldn't have stopped this for me though. It would've been for her own sake. _

_ Lance had handcuffed me to a pole in this dark room as my punishment. The real punishment would begin once he came back into the room though. I wonder what I'd done to deserve any of this. I'd always been a good girl. I did my homework, never stayed out too late, I was nice to my friends, and I always took care of my Pokémon. Too bad Chuchu had been locked up. Lance thought she'd intervene in my punishment. And she would if she knew what he was going to do to me._

_ How had I ended up here? I'd been training with Bruno. He'd been trying to train me in hand-to-hand combat, so I had no choice but to fight with him. All it took was one punch and I was on the ground, crying and clutching my bleeding and broken nose. Lance had been passing by and had heard my sobs._

_ "What happened?!" he shouted in concern as he ran over to me._

_ I pushed away from him when he tried to take me in his arms. I moaned and continued to cover my nose. My blood spilled over from from my hand and seeped through the spaces between my fingers. The blood was getting everywhere and I felt dizzy. I knew it didn't help that I was crying, but I couldn't stop._

_ Bruno looked scared as Lance scowled at him. "I-I'm sorry. I was just teaching her how to punch...and we started sparring...and...forgive me Master Lance...I hit her too hard."_

_ "I'll deal with you later," he hissed at Bruno. "Here, Amarillo, let me help you..."_

_ "I don't want your help!" I screamed, slapping away the hand he'd extended. I crawled backwards awkwardly, wanting to escape him. I didn't want help from an evil person like him. I wasn't supposed to be here. He'd kidnapped me and put me through all of this misery and he still expected me to trust him to help me? Was he out of his mind! _

_ "Get away from me!" I screamed louder as he walked over to me. "Stop! You never help me! in fact, __**you're**__ the one who always hurts me! You...you've beateb me up more than this! Until I'm so battered that I'm about to pass out and too disoriented to even see straight. Please don't come near me...I beg of you, stay away!"_

_ Lance's eyes suddenly went cold, but his lips were tugged into a smirk. He started laughing in a psychotic sort of way. I squeezed my eyes shut, terrified._

_ "You think I'm the bad guy?" asked Lance, sounding kind of amused. "The bad guy, huh? I'll show you. I know a way to make those tears stop. I'll give you some pleasure...hehe...hahaha!"_

_ And then, I ended up here, handcuffed. I knew exactly what he was planning and I was desperate to escape. I screamed and screamed, my throat growing scratchy. I jerked at the handcuffs. They cut into my wrists and I knew I wasn't strong enough to break free of them, but I continued to pull at them. So much so, that my wrists had been slightly slit open and had started to bleed. Then Lance came back in...partially unclothed._

_ "Still crying?" he sighed, coming over and playing with my hair. "This'll make you feel better. Or at least, __**I'll**__ feel better."_

_ I whined, whimpering like a small, injured Growlithe. Screaming never helped with him. In fact, he __**wanted**__ you to scream. Lance's mind was sick and twisted. He was dark and did unexpected things. And now, because of his unstable state of mind, I was going to be permanently defiled and violated._

_ "Is it you first time, Yellow? I'll be gentle. If I can..."_

_ "NOOOOOOO!"_

_ End Flashback_

I shivered at the sight of the handcuffs. I forced myself to look away, examining all the nooses, machetes, needles, and more that Lance had in his position. He gathered various things from around the room, and when he'd grabbed everything he needed, he laid them out on a table for me. First off, he handed me a straw hat with two colored feathers sticking out from it.

"What's this for?" I questioned.

"Put it on and hide your ponytail," he instructed. "I want to disguise you a bit since you'll be leaving the base for the first time. For one thing, I don't want people to know you're that kidnapped girl from a few years back. I'm sure the police are still looking for you. And secondly, Red isn't the type who'd wish to fight a girl."

"Shouldn't we use that to our advantage then?" I asked. "If I appeared to him as I am, he wouldn't fight me and I could capture him more easily."

"Perhaps," sighed Lance. "But the champion is usually well aware of crimes throughout the region and he appeared to have been your age. He might have known you back when you were in high school. I can't risk him taking you away from me. I'm going to make sure that you return to me."

My skin crawled. "I'm going to make sure that you return to me." What did he mean by that? I felt like there was some hidden meaning to his words that I couldn't decipher. Next, he held up a strange device. It looked similar to a needle.

"Hold out your arm," he ordered.

I was hesitant. Needles were not something I was good with. "Wh-What's that for?"

"I'm going to insert a tracking device into your arm," he explained. "Even after all these years, you still aren't trustworthy. I wouldn't want the little "slave girl" running away from her "master" now that she's finally out in the open. This way I'll always know where you are and if you remain in one spot for too long, I'll assume you;re captured and send someone in to save you. Now extend your arm."

My heart pounded fast as I held out my arm. He grasped my arm tightly, making sure I wouldn't move. I was deathly afraid of needles so I started getting a bit hysterical, laughing strangely and making weird groaning sounds. He ignored me completely, jabbing the device into my arm.

"Urrgggh," I hissed through clenched teeth. Okay. This was _much_ more painful than a needle. My arm felt like it was on fire and being stabbed into. I was relieved when he finally pulled it out of me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me as I panted. Even though it was out now, I still felt a bit panicked.

"Just...a little afraid of needles," I answered honestly. "And that thing...way worse than a needle..."

He had seemed concerned for me at first, but not he looked emotionless. "An assassin should have no fears. When you return from this mission, we're going to subject you to some of our needles. The only way you can overcome fear is to face it."

My heart sank, but I nodded. "Yes, Master."

He smiled. "Very good. Now moving on. I have some supplies that will come in handy."

He went over the various tools and how they could aid me. He'd given me smoke bombs to use in case I needed to retreat, knives and a gun to kill Red, these little hacker robots to shut down his security system, and he gave Chuchu a magnet to increase the power of her electric attacks. The final thing he handed to me was a map of Pallet Town.

"I've heard a rumor that Red has returned to his home in Pallet Town to visit his family. His mother's house has a security system in case anyone tries to attack herself or Red, so use the robots I've given you. Just attach them to the system and they'll shut it down within 10 seconds, 20 tops. Once the system is shut down, quietly sneak in and then kill him. Your little Pikachu can take out any Pokémon he has on him. If you're quick enough, you could shoot him dead before he has time to react. And don't forget to refer to yourself only as Amarillo Del Bosque. Do you understand?"

"Affirmative," I replied. "Chuchu?"

"Pika!" she agreed.

Lance smiled and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest. I'd resist, but I knew better by now. Even though I didn't want to, I unwillingly hugged him back. As long as you went along with what he wanted, you could live semi-peacefully.

"I chose you because I just knew," Lance whispered in my ear, "That I could keep you. I knew I could break you in. Unlike your friend, Blue, who I considered capturing at first, you're easier to manipulate. Just remember your place. Remember that you're mine. I love you, my darling Amarillo, no, Yellow. I love you, but if you disregard my warnings and try to run, I, sorrowfully, will have to give you your retribution. And I promise you it will be worse than before. But it won't come to that, right?"

"No, Master," I responded, fear grasping on to me. "I won't run from you."

"Very good," he purred, sniffing my hair. "Don't fail me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Seeing Red

Lance and the other members of The Elite four gave me one final lesson each before I departed. They were especially difficult today, but I still managed to pass. Lance looked pleased. Lorelei was especially snobby today.

"I never liked you," she hissed at me, seething with hatred. "In fact, I hope you don't come back from this mission. I would just love to see you dead."

"Believe me, the feeling's mutual."

"One of these days Lance is going to get tired of you," she snorted. Her face was completely red and she looked more jealous than usual. When would she understand that _Lance_ forces himself on _me_ and it'll never be the other way around. Does she really believe I enjoy his company.

Chuchu brushed against my legs, staring up at me in concern. "Don't worry, Chuchu," I whispered down to her. "She can't hurt me. Not as long as Lance is around." And that was the only thing that orange-haired rapist was good for.

Chuchu nodded and I picked her up. She smiled and crawled onto my shoulder. I gave Lorelei one last glance before turning and walking away. As I reached the doorway, I paused.

"Your crush on Lance is obvious," I stated. "If you like him so much, go after him."

And then I walked away before she could yell at me anymore. My gear was all together, Chuchu was feeling pumped up, and with the morale-booster of a punishment by Lance if I failed this mission, I was sure we'd find a way to get the job done. My chest felt heavy as I met Lance at the main warehouse door. It would be the first time since my kidnapping that I'd go outside and I almost wished I didn't have to leave here because I knew that if I got too attached the the freedom, it would cost me later.

"Are you _afraid_?" Lance asked, whispering those three words in my ear. The way he'd said "afraid" sent shivers down my spine and I instantly froze. He chuckled quickly, but it soon faded. "You always tense up around me. Have I done something wrong?"

The way he spoke...it was like he didn't understand that the things he'd done to me weren't right. He always made it sound like _I_ was the bad guy. He made it sound like _I_ was hurting _myself_. The way he switched modes so quickly led me to believe that he wasn't mentally sound. I doubt that any kidnapper could really be called sane, but he seemed to take things even more extremely. This experience had made me feel that much more sympathetic to those rape victims who I'd heard on television. _At least they'd made it out._

"No, master," I replied, lying through my teeth, which I now noticed I'd gritted together. "You've done nothing now."

"I wish you'd smile more around me," he sighed, tipping my chin so that I'd look up at him. "Sure, you're adorable when you're crying and screaming-" he let out a sadistic laugh. "-But I love your smile too."

"Wasn't it you who ordered me not to smile?" I responded a bit too coldly. "You wanted your assassin to be serious. If I had too much fun, I'd become disobedient. Isn't that correct, Master?"

He narrowed his eyes at me and I could tell he was holding back his temper. "Well once this mission is over, I assure you we'll have more _fun_ together."

My heart pounded as Lance's hand trailed down my back. I stiffened yet again and used all the self control I had not to resist him. It was sad, the person I'd become. If there's such a thing as a slave in the world (which I'm sure there are real ones out there) then the closest thing I could think up that was similar to a slave was a kidnapped victim who'd been trained to go along with whatever the kidnapper wanted. I wondered, if I somehow miraculously escaped, how I'd ever get rid of the paranoia and fear of touch that had grown within me after all this time. Not that I'd have to worry about that though. Lance had me right under his thumb and I was unable to wriggle out.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me right next to him, so close that I could feel him breathing down my neck. I could almost hear him purring. What sick bastard would get pleasure out of this? My skin crawled and I feared he was going to lock me away again. Keep me longer for his own sick purposes. Defile me so much that I'd never consider running away from him. And maybe I'd already given up hope of running.

He rubbed my side and his lips brushed against my cheek. My skin crawled and I had to obey him when he ordered, "Hold me back."

I sucked my teeth and slowly inhaled, trying to calm myself down so I wouldn't get angry with him or fend him off. A slave like me was too weak to rebel against him. I rested my head on his shoulder, heart heavy, and rapped my arms around him. He kissed me gently on the cheek and I wanted so badly to just punch him.

"Tell me something," Lance said softly, not whispering, but not talking very loudly either. "Do you love me, Yellow? Or are you still afraid of me? Depending on your answer..."

He didn't finish the sentence. He didn't need to. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chuchu glaring. Even my best Pokémon friend had no idea what I'd gone through. And I'm sure they'd made her face some treacherous obstacles too. Chuchu's cheeks sparked and I gave her a look, signalling for her to stop. Chuchu seemed reluctant, but calmed down, staring grudgingly.

"I'm not a afraid," I lied. My voice came off too shaky. I tried it again. "I love you too, Master." It still didn't sound convincing enough. This was my last shot before Lance would get angry. I could tell from the way his face had hardened. "I love you, Lance."

It was the first time I'd used his name. But since he'd been starting to use mine instead of calling me "Amarillo," I hoped that he wouldn't mind it. He didn't. He looked ecstatic.

"Yellow..." He pulled me closer to him, making it so that our faces were only inches apart. I unwillingly blushed. I couldn't help it though. I'd never been this close to a guy before. He smirked at me. "Aw, you're going red. How cute. Am I your first experience with love?"

I nodded. If I spoke, I'd say something spiteful. His smirk grew. "Then I promise to make you a very happy girl if you have success on the mission. I'll show you love like you haven't seen before."

I felt like I was about to choke. Dammit. My tendencies to obey him had put my in a worse condition than before.

Lance released me, but not after doing the unthinkable. He grabbed my arm and yanked on it, smashing me into him, forcing me into a kiss. Rage bubbled up inside me. How dare he?! How dare he steal my first kiss?! He'd already taken my virginity...How much more he would he steal from me?

I tried to forget about it as I snatched up Chuchu and ran out the door, but my rage lingered with me. Chuchu looked angered as well, her cheeks sparking up even more than before. I felt hot tears start running down my cheeks. It was okay to cry now. I was away from Lance. If only for a brief moment, in a way, I was free.

"Chu? Pika?" Chuchu squeaked at me, which I believe translated to, "Are you okay?"

I wiped away some of my tears on my sleeve. "I am _not_ okay. I want to die. Just curl up and die! He's already been using me as his _sex toy_ and now because I was _forced_ into "confessing to him," his sexual behavior is only going to worsen. And I'm going to have to take it all and bottle up all my emotions. If things keep progressing at this rate, then soon, my brain might actually rewire itself into making me believe that I really _do_ love him."

Chuchu sighed as she stared out at the open green we were walking on. I suddenly thought of something. If I memorized the path we took to get to Pallet Town, maybe I could escape Lance in the future. But then again, I doubted that Lance would ever remove the tracking device he'd implanted in my arm.

So after a while, I just zoned out, not bothering to remember any landmarks. After what felt like ours of walking in silence, Chuchu and I found ourselves just outside of Pallet Town. In inhaled the fresh air. I still remembered the sweet smell of Viridian. This place had a nice scent, but it wasn't as prominent as in my home in Viridian. The forest had the most beautiful aromas. Even the Pokémon seemed fresher there. Oh, how I miss home...

I positioned my hat on my head firmly since the wind had knocked out a few strands of my hair. I couldn't let him see who I was. I looked up at Chuchu. "Are you ready? We've only got one shot at this and you know what'll happen if we screw this up."

Chuchu nodded, her expression looking ready. "Pikachu!"

"Alright then. Let's murder the champion." I never, in my entire life, thought I'd ever say that sentence. But now it was happening. I, the seemingly kind and sweet Yellow, was about to commit a huge felony. I'd be a murderer. How could I live with myself after this? But then again, being with Lance isn't living. And if I was lucky, Red would kill me first.

At this point, I didn't fear dying. I'd be grateful if someone were to end my suffering. It's a shame that I'm too much of a coward to do it to myself. At this point, I really wouldn't have any regrets in dying. It was the only thing that could give me any happiness at this moment in time.

I analyzed the map a final time and snuck into the small town, hide behind houses and in the bushes, trying not to draw any attention to myself. I didn't want anyone to see me. They'd know immediately that I wasn't from Pallet and then things would become complicated.

I found Red's house with ease. It seemed pretty small and quaint. It almost reminded me of my home. Only, this one was equipped with a security system and it was currently on. Even in the day time? That didn't matter. I pulled out one of the tiny robots from my bag and placed it on the security system. The robot made a whurring sound as it hacked in, the sound of a click echoing in the air. I turned the doorknob and quietly stepped inside. Success.

Chuchu slid down from my shoulder and padded along the floor, sniffing the air. The hairs on her back stood up. That usually meant trouble. Another Pikachu, a male, scampered out from the door that led to the kitchen. He growled at me and Chuchu and then cried out.

"What's wrong, Pika?" a male voice shouted.

I had not expected the Kanto champion to look like _that_! I now remembered that Lance had said he was my age, but still, damn...he's attractive. A boy with spiky black hair and captivating red eyes stepped into the room, locking eyes with me. He frowned at me, but he still looked so dang hot! This was the guy I'd been training for so long to kill? Sure, he looked kind of buff, but he really didn't seem that great (not counting his looks). It wouldn't be best not to underestimate him though. As I'd learned the hard way, life is full of surprises.

(**Please inform me of spelling and grammar mistakes and I'll fix them immediately. Thank you! Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for not getting into action too quickly, but I don't want the story to be too fast.)**


End file.
